Scattering
The power to separate and disperse into smaller particles. Opposite to Reforming. Also Called * Deconstruction * Swarm Form Capabilities User can disperse their body into smaller fragments, like someone who already is made of sand, insects or water spreading themselves or vampires that can turn into flock of bats, scattering into large area while retaining control over their fragments instead of staying in relatively cohesive form and reforming from any part. While this ability does not really make the best offensive as a defensive form it is almost invincible. Applications * Reforming * Spying/scouting large areas at once. * Defensive dispersing making the user very hard to hurt and especially capture/kill since finding all of the fragments is practically impossible using normal methods. Techniques * Bullet Projection by launching fragments as projectiles. * Shard Manipulation by manipulating fragments to attack. * Sharpness Manipulation if the fragments are particle-sized, creating thin bladed weapons. * Weapon Creation by restructuring the fragments into various formations. Variations * Animal Swarming ** Arachnid Swarming ** Avian Swarming ** Bat Swarming ** Insect Swarming *** Butterfly Swarming ** Rodent Swarming ** Snake Swarming * Body ** Division * Elemental Swarming ** Smoke Swarming * Machine Swarming * Plant Swarming Associations * Ash Resurrection * Disassembly * Elemental Mimicry * Evaporation * Formlessness * Form Shattering * Fragoportation * Granulation * Intangibility/Elemental Intangibility * Liquid Mimicry * Molecular Teleportation * Multi-Shapeshifting * Partial Teleportation * Isoportation * Safe Mode * Self-Disintegration * Teleportation * Unraveling Limitations * There's a limit for how far the scattered parts can be from any other part. * May need most of the scattered pieces together to be able to reform. ** Lack of all parts may cause inability to reform or cause reforming in diminished/wounded state. * Amount of scattered pieces may be limited by the user's body size. * May require enhanced coordination to control all the fragments. Known Users See also: One to Million to One and Super Smoke. Anime/Manga Tabletop Games Known Objects * Horde of Haiku (Xiaolin Showdown) * Watermelon Egg (Roblox: Egg Hunt 2013) Gallery File:Alice_madness_returns_by_raymond31415-d45mmd8.jpg|Alice (Alice: Madness Returns) scatters into butterflies. File:Meisa_Breaks_and_Reloads.png|Meisa Ichikawa (Coppelion) breaking apart at atomic level to avoid attacks and launching fragments as projectiles. Scattering by Martian Manhunter.jpeg|Martians (DC Comics) being avid shapeshifters... Scattering by White Martians.jpeg|...are capable of scattering and then piecing themselves back together into any form imaginable, molecule by molecule. puzzler dc.jpg|The Puzzler (DC Comics) File:Vampire_swarm.jpg|A vampire erupts into a swarm of bats. File:Hirudegarn's_Dark_Eyes.png|Hirudegarn (Dragon Ball Z: the Wrath of the Dragon) scattering into intangible ectoplasm to avoid attacks and move quickly. File:Shadow_Swarm.png|Cole MacGrath (inFamous: Festival of Blood) was turned into a vampire by Bloody Mary, so he is able to turn himself into a flock of bats. Scattering by Ero.jpg|Ero/The Other (Marvel Comics) scattering into a swarm of spiders. Sooraya Qadir Dust (Marvel Comics) form.jpg|Sooraya Qadir/Dust (Marvel Comics) turning her body into a loose silicon sand blast for destructive purposes, which are also sharp enough to act as microscopic blades. File:Katsuyu_Great_Fission_(Naruto).png|Katsuyu (Naruto) dividing her own boneless body to many clones to avoid attacks and apply long-distance healing. File:Crow_Clone.png|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using crows as a medium for his clones, which scatter when no longer needed. File:Konan_the_paper_angel.gif|Konan (Naruto) scatters into thousands of sheets of paper that can fold into origami. File:Gaara's_sand_body.png|Gaara (Naruto) deconstructing his own body into sand, granting him invulnerability to attacks and flight. File:Bara_Bara_no_Mi.png|Buggy (One Piece) scattering his body parts and levitating them, launching them at high speed for offense. File:Crocodile_Reform.png|Crocodile (One Piece) is a prime example of how Logia users scatter their element-composed bodies — in his case, sand — for invulnerability. Gekko Moriah (One Piece) Brick Bats.gif|Gekko Moriah (One Piece) commanding his Doppelman clone to scatter into shadow bats. File:Beri_Beri_no_Mi.png|Very Good (One Piece) scattering his body into floating orbs, protecting him from blunt attacks and using the pieces as projectiles. File:Monet_scatters_into_snow_fragments.png|Monet (One Piece) scatters her own snow body apart to prevent Tashigi from striking her with Haki. File:Tomokiwu-0.png|Wu Tomoki (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: Jojolion) can break his body into tiny particles that can move on the wind. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Common Powers